RWBY: A New Reaper
by Inquisitek
Summary: When Ruby succumbs to wounds after a mission, she becomes the Grim Reaper's new apprentice and soon-to-be successor. Will she be able to adjust to her new life? And be able to keep her feelings in check for her new mentor? How will she intervene when an ancient threat looms over Remnant again?


**Author's Note**

Experimental, will plan out more chapters and see how this goes. Anyways, enjoy. TYPOS have just been fixed.

 _ **RWBY: A New Reaper**_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _~Proloque~_**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I was standing in the corner of a hospital room, watching my bloodied and broken body that was hooked up to life support and various other instruments. I was watching myself. I didn't want to believe it, but I was outside of my own body, watching life starting to ebb away from it.

I heard what the doctors said, I was dying, it was inevitable, they were gonna cut off my life support soon.

My teammates, team JNPR, Sun and Neptune, they were there. Yang was sobbing into Blake's shoulder. Blake, who also couldn't hold back her tears. Weiss was crying into Neptune's, Neptune held a look of genuine sadness like Sun. I didn't interact with them much, but I was grateful to at least now them. I chuckled after that but my expression quickly returned somber.

Pyrrah was shedding tears but not as much as my teammates. She was clutching Jaune's shoulders, whose tears were rolling down his cheeks and teeth were grit. He was my first friend here, as well as I was his. I didn't want to be the first to leave either. Nora was crying in Ren's arms, he was holding an expression of sadness too.

I don't discriminate those who cry and those who don't. In the end, this was always going to happen. The way it had to, the way it was always going to, you will only realize it once it happens.

I looked to the heart monitor and it seemed to be growing weaker. And then, something much to everyone's evident horror happened.

I flatlined.

"RUBY NOO!" I saw Yang leap forward to the bed my body was on trying to wake me up. Everyone was either frozen or crying worse. Doctors rushed in, prying my sister off my body and taking defibrillators to it. Sending electricity into it and causing it to violently jolt every time.

It wasn't working, what I just saw, and what all my friends saw, was my death.

I was crying uncontrollably now. I fell on my knees and then curled up into a fetal position. Not because I died, but because I wasn't coming back to them. Nobody will see or hear me, I was a ghost now. I don't know what they're gonna do with my body now. Burial, cremation, maybe bring it back to Patch, to Mom.

I got up on my feet after awhile, passing by the doctors who tried to save me but couldn't, I'll never blame them though. I looked towards the end of the hall from my room. I saw my friends crying, I walked up to them. I know no one could here me or see me do this, but I went forward with it anyway. I knelt on one knee and looked at sister one last time.

"I'm so sorry Yang." I kissed her on the forehead and left them. As I kept walking I bright light seemed to have appeared behind me. I looked back to see some bright portal that had a blinding glow to it.

You know when they say 'don't go into the light'? Guess this is what they were talking about.

I walked toward it, with no clear thought on what it would be like on the other side.

 **END OF POV**

* * *

Ruby walked through and she looked to see what appeared to be a study. More like a library actually. It was two stories and it appeared more vintage than modern compared to the Beacon library.

"H-hello?" She started calling out. "Is anyone here?"

She still had Crescent Rose on her. Not really too different form it's corporeal counterpart. She walked up to a desk and saw an olive hard cover book.

She opened it and saw something that evolved to more questions as images appeared in her head like a movie.

She saw what seemed to be memories of someone's life. Relations, development, childhood, marriage... and sins. Up to his death. She also felt the emotions behind them, sins for example, having a strong feelings of regret and sadness. She was mesmerized to say the least. But suddenly the book closed in front of her, pulling her out of her stupor.

Ruby looked up to see who closed it. What seemed a young man who was a couple years older than her. He had pitch black hair, a complexion that almost rivaled her's, phosphorescent green eyes, and a lean build. He was wearing what seemed to be a fitted dark blue dress shirt under a suit vest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He almost reminded her of Uncle Qrow.

"Ruby Rose, I presume?" He asked in a smooth and attentive tone.

"Uh, yes. Who are you?" Ruby asked the boy.

"My name's Jason Keller, and I suppose you're wondering why you're here in my study?" Ruby only nodded simply. "I suggest you take a seat." He gestured to one of the chairs in front of the desk. Ruby went over and sat comfortably in one. Jason poured a cup of tea from a sterling tea kettle. He silently offered one but she declined. He sat down on his elegant, rustic style office chair and took a quick sip. "You've already acknowledged what happened before you arrived here, yes?"

Ruby hung her head dejectedly. "I do."

"Do you accept that it happened?"

"Yes."

"Ruby, were you expecting to arrive in the afterlife?" Ruby didn't really give out a reply. "Now, this is why you're here, you ever heard of the Grim Reaper, or the Shinigami?"

Ruby nodded at that, and raised her head, a bit curious why Jason would ask that. Especially in these circumstances.

"Well... you're looking at him." Ruby's eyes were widened at that.

"You're the Grim Reaper?!"

"That's what the desk plate says." Ruby looked and found a brass plate at the edge of the desk. ' _Jason P. Keller - Grim Reaper'_ _._ The title was in smaller text and in the bottom. "Oh, and that." Jason pointed behind him.

A large scythe that was arguably as large as Crescent Rose was hanging on a wall. It had a large and silver curved blade, a curved snath, leather nibs, a skull at the heel, and thorny vines wrapped above the uppermost nib. It was a magnificent and most terrifying sight. Ruby only had a second to ogle before shaking her head and going back to the question at hand.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here."

Jason took another sip of his tea and looked at her dead in the eye. "Do you want to be my apprentice?"


End file.
